DAY ON THE BEACH
by Janus oberoth
Summary: My first crossover story. Jenna and Balto have a exciting day on the beach when they meet to Pongo and Perdita. Both couples will have a intense time ina experience that they never considereded. Warning: Lemons ahead.


It is a sunny day while Pongo and Perdita walk side by side, both feel the hot sand under their paws; they will spend a day On the beach. Perdita with her nose touches softly Pongo's chin.

He smiles smoothly feeling his mate's caresses; he feels that the backpack on his back is moving.

The two dalmatians see as the seagulls fly over them, both had chosen this place because they would not find anybody there and would be able to pass a little time alone, Pongo in his mind has another kind of fun.

Pongo caresses to Perdita on her neck, she stops his mate and pushes him smoothly.

"Calm Down, we are not alone." Perdita says looking at Pongo. He looks at her something surprised, Pongo looks toward where Perdita is looking at.

Pongo sees that there is another couple in the beach that supposedly would be deserted.

Pongo's eyes open completely when he observes the female. She is beautiful, has a red and creamish white fur. Her fur is fine and shining, she has a red bandana around her neck.

Her body is slender and beautiful, and has an ass that makes him to swallow hard.

Perdita has her sight on the other male; his fur is stirred and disordered. That gives him a savage appearance, but attractive for Perdita. His paws are big and some strong legs, she recognizes that that dog is a mixture, he has wolf's blood.

She had never come across a wolf or a dog before that could have one savage side, a reminder of the ancient past of the dogs.

At the other end, Balto is unpacking and he takes out an ample towel of the backpack that he brought, he spreads it on the sand, he knew that they not needed it because they are dogs after all, but the sand on the soak fur is very annoying.

Both had chosen a place under the shade of a palm tree, Jenna is anxious to enter in water and to have fun.

Balto looks up and see to the other dogs that are to one hundred meters from them. His gaze is in the female that is at the right of the male. She is a female of thin contexture and stained fur.

She is attractive, a thin waist creature that makes that her rear end stand out. Balto never had desired other female besides Jenna, but this female is desirable, but she is accompanied of somebody that seems to be her mate.

Balto does not notice that Jenna also looks at the couple, she had not hoped to find nobody else in that beach, but now there were two dogs in that place. She looks closely at them and they seem to be some good guys.

She recognizes that they are Dalmatians, the male is attractive. He seems a guy of good behavior and refining. The short fur makes him seem manly and stand out the muscles that he has.

His thin figure shows her that he apparently is in physical fitness that delights to Jenna; she sees that Balto also looks at the other couple. Jenna has an idea from where Balto has his attention, but she is not immune to the sex appeal that the other male has in her either.

"Come on, let's introduce ourselves." Perdita says making a face to Pongo. He nods and they begin to walk toward the other couple. Both get close to Balto and Jenna slowly.

"Hi" Perdita says when she greets at the other couple while she comes closer to them.

"My name is Perdita, this is my mate Pongo." Perdita says shaking Jenna's paw while Pongo shakes Balto's paw.

"My name is Balto and she is my mate Jenna." Balto says introducing himself and Jenna.

"I suppose that you heard the rumors that say that this beach is usually desert, I mean that is not a secret anymore." Perdita says looking at the other couple. They begin to laugh just like Perdita and Pongo.

"Do you mind, if we position ourselves here?" Pongo asks looking at Balto and Jenna. They nod with a smile.

Pongo sits and places the backpack on the sand; he opens it and takes out a red-colored towel. Pongo spreads the towel on the sand, tightly close next to the other towel.

"Let's go to swim." Jenna says looking at Balto. He looks content and nods looking at his mate.

Jenna licks Balto's cheek affectionately. Pongo sees that Balto and Jenna walk away toward the shore; he has his look put in Jenna. Her ass is as attractive as he thought previously.

Perdita for her part has her look in Balto; she licks her mouth lightly when she sees the gray balls between Balto's legs. They are big and certainly full of delicious and creamy cum.

Balto and Jenna go into water and they swim while they laugh and they have fun. They are splashing water to each other.

"What do they seem to you?" Jenna says looking at Balto while she splashes him water.

"They seem nice guys." Balto responds while he holds Jenna's forepaws and he brings her close on him to kiss her.

"Do you want to go to water?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita. Both had been looking at Balto and Jenna attentively. Perdita nods and they walk to the water, both get in the water that covers them slowly.

Water is at a comfortable temperature, Pongo and Perdita swim side by side for some moments, Perdita swims calmly and loses sight to Pongo. She does not get worried and she continues swimming.

Jenna observes that behind Perdita, from the surface of the water Pongo's tail sticks out like a fin of shark, Jenna tries not to laugh. Perdita suddenly shrieks with surprise and gives a jump when Pongo bites her right posterior leg playfully.

Perdita falls on Balto and both immerse in water. Balto gets surprised when her paw is between Perdita's legs; he perceives the crack of the Dalmatian female that is held of him.

Both rise to the surface and breathe agitatedly, Perdita rapidly jumps at Pongo and submerges his head in water. Pongo tries to get up while Perdita has him into place.

Balto laughs just like Jenna, Balto was not upset for what happened because he had touched Perdita's vulva. She finally releases Pongo's head, he rapidly emerges and takes a breath while coughs water.

"Was that funny, wasn't it?" Perdita asks looking at Pongo.

"I already understood the message." Pongo says while Perdita begins to laugh smoothly. Pongo sees that Jenna looks at him and smile; she has a soft smile that attracts Pongo's attention.

Perdita sprinkles some water to Pongo; he does not stand idly and he splashes water on his mate. The water also falls on Balto and Jenna, they rapidly join in Pongo's and Perdita's game.

Pongo tries to splash more water in Jenna than in Perdita, she slashess her water while she laughs and tries to counterattack. Balto does not see this because he is busy at a fight of water with Perdita; he looks at the Dalmatian female with a lot of attention. Perdita looks at Balto and smiles while she splashes water on him.

After and a half-hour, the four dogs go out to the beach and shake the water of their bodies, they laugh smoothly seeing that their furs are disordered and water drips and gets wet the sand under of them.

The group gets close to the palm tree and they sit on their respective towels, Pongo and Balto take out a couple of sandwiches from their backpacks and they share them with their respective mates. While they eat, the two couples chat on about their lives and families.

For Balto and Jenna is surprising thing that Pongo and Perdita have ninety nine children. They had never heard about so numerous family.

While the conversation advances, Balto notices that Perdita looks at him and she winks an eye. Balto swallows with difficulty and mentally he tries to stay calm. Jenna exchanges some cautious flirts with Pongo; she licks her mouth slowly when Balto is not looking at her.

Pongo smiles smoothly and sees that Jenna moves her tail slowly. Her fur even is wet.

"Would you apply cream in my fur? My fur is even wet." Perdita asks looking at Pongo.

"Of course, there is not problem" Pongo says while he takes the backpack and takes out a bottle of cream for fur of dogs that usually it is applicable after a bath.

"If you want, we lent you a little." Perdita says looking at Jenna and Balto.

"Thanks." Jenna says while she looks at Perdita. She gives her a grimace and leans on her chest on the towel in order that Pongo begins with her back. Pongo sits behind her and open the bottle of cream, he empties a little of cream in his right paw before passing the bottle to Balto, he is behind Jenna.

Jenna is in the same position that Perdita.

Pongo splits the cream into his forepaws and he lays them on Perdita's shoulders, she closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation. She feels that the small cushions of Pongo give a massage to her shoulders. In the other towel, Jenna feels that Balto's paws are on her shoulders, Balto moves his paws slowly on Jenna's shoulders.

Balto rubs the cream on Jenna's shoulders, his paws go down on Jenna's back slowly, Balto does this mechanically because he has his gaze on Perdita, he examines at the other female's body.

Pongo moves his paws and downs them on Perdita's back; he places a new quantity of cream on his paws and scatters the cream on Perdita's forelegs and later on her thighs.

Pongo swallows saliva when Balto's forepaws get to the ass of Jenna. Balto caress the posterior part of Jenna's thighs, his paw gets closer to the area that finds itself below his mate's tail.

Balto and Pongo exchange looks between them; they smile in a friendly way and shrug their shoulders. Pongo opens his eyes with surprise when Balto uses one of his fingers to touch softly Jenna's anus, she gasps while she has her eyes closed.

Pongo smiles and moves aside Perdita's tail; Balto observes the Dalmatian's female pink anus with relish. She gets surprised, but says absolutely nothing; Perdita feels that Pongo's finger is moving circularly on her small pink hole.

After some minutes, Pongo stops and rolls Perdita's body to position his mate on her back, she closes her eyes and feels that Pongo applies the cream to her neck and next he begins to go down his paws on her chest.

Pongo moves his paws while he sees that Jenna rolls over and Balto applies the cream on the fur of creamish white fur of Jenna, Jenna's nipples are visible just like Perdita's nipples.

She cannot avoid moaning smoothly when Pongo rubs with his paw one of his nipples while his paw moves down by Perdita's body and gets to her stomach. Pongo caresses the stomach of his mate slowly.

Pongo swallows saliva when Balto opens Jenna's posterior legs, Pongo sees Jenna's pink slit, and it looks succulent. Perdita opens her legs in order that Pongo continues, she half-opens her eye and smiles seeing that Balto looks at her crotch attentively and he swallows saliva.

Pongo applies the cream to the internal part of Perdita's thighs and next he puts cream around his mate's opening in a delicately way. Balto feels excited exposing to his mate to another male that besides does the same thing with his own mate.

Jenna knew that Balto was looking at Perdita with desire, but that does not bother her because Pongo looks at her too. For the first time she feels the desire of exhibit herself to a male that desires her, that excites her a lot.

Balto takes a little more of cream and holds Jenna's tail; he applies the cream on the long and beautiful tail of Jenna. She opens a little her legs to expose herself a bit more to Pongo, he swallows hard and tries to put her attention in Perdita.

His mate's tail is not long or sexy like the one of Jenna, but he applies the cream on her thin tail of uniform way. Pongo and Balto finally finish applied the cream on their mates' bodies.

Jenna and Perdita sit both are content and look at each other.

"Still there is a lot of cream. Why we don't apply it to them?" Jenna asks looking at Balto and Pongo; they look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Pongo and Balto lean on the towels in the same initial position of Perdita and Jenna.

Pongo feels that Perdita's paws massage his neck and shoulders of delicate way; he enjoys his mate's massages on each occasion. She knows exactly which points she must touch of his body.

Jenna's paws slide through Balto's back, she applies the cream to his sides and next to his forelegs, she looks at Perdita. Both look at each other and smile, Jenna moves Balto's tail to apply cream to the posterior part of his legs.

Perdita does the same thing, Pongo opens his eyes with surprise when one of Perdita's fingers touches his sphincter, and she moves her finger slowly in circles. Perdita looks at Jenna, she imitates her and Balto presses the teeth to not moan.

Jenna looks at Jenna and gives an imaginary lick to indicate that Balto likes that she licks that part of his body. Perdita nods and does the same facial expression in relation to Pongo; Perdita takes Pongo's legs and rolls his body to lean him backwards on the towel.

Perdita begins massaging Pongo's chest, she looks at Jenna, and she rolls over Balto and does the same thing with him. Balto keeps his posterior legs closed to not show his crotch; he wishes see the effect that his masculinity will have in Perdita.

Jenna applies cream the top of Balto's stomach and next holds the hind legs of her mate to open them.

Perdita opens her eyes with interested and licks her mouth seeing the gray balls and sheath of Pongo, his balls are big, covered for that rough and disordered fur. Balto internally smiles seeing that Perdita looks at his crotch attentively.

Pongo does not fall behind and open his legs for Perdita; she takes more cream on her paws and begins to massage the balls and sheath of Pongo. Jenna looks like the paws of Perdita move on Pongo's sheath.

Jenna thinks that Pongo's balls are big too and they should store a great quantity of semen, since he had procreated fifteen little cubs with Perdita. Pongo and Balto enjoy the caresses of the two females in their genitalia.

Perdita and Jenna look at each other with complicity when they see that the tips of penises stick out from the two sheaths. They put their attention in their mates' tails and the two red tips retract again at their hiding-places.

When Jenna and Perdita finish applying the cream, Balto and Pongo get up and stretch their bodies. Pongo uses this opportunity to exhibit himself in front of Jenna. Perdita looks at Balto, especially to his crotch where she sees his sheath and his balls.

When the two males finally feel content, they sit. The four dogs remain in silence, but Pongo and Jenna exchange looks of complicity just like Balto and Perdita.

They again eat other couple of sandwiches and chat awhile more.

"I will go to walk a little." Perdita says looking at Pongo. He nods lightly while his mate smiles at him, she does not say nothing and she kisses him on his mouth smoothly. Perdita takes the opportunity to wink an eye to Balto.

Perdita begins to walk and she disappears when she turn around on a big rock.

"I will go to… pee a little." Balto says looking at Jenna. She says absolutely nothing and nods; Balto licks her nose and starts to walk in the opposite direction to the one where Perdita had walked to. Balto walks away and verifies, if his mate and Pongo are on sight. When Pongo and Jenna are not visible, Balto rapidly looks for a way to surround the part where Pongo and Jenna are waiting.

Fortunately for Balto, the beach was under a hill and his mate would not see him. Balto surrounds the beach by the posterior part rapidly while in his mind he has the image of Perdita's body.

Balto moves rapidly and begins to look for the female, he visualizes her. Perdita walks slowly while she observes the sea and listens to the sound of the waves breaking on the coast's rocks.

Balto licks his mouth and goes down on the beach; he walks behind Perdita observing the body of the female. Perdita notices him, but she keeps on walking while she moves her rear end suggestively, Balto feels that his penis hardens inside his sheath.

Balto gets close to be with Perdita and walk next to her.

"I thought about joining up to your walk for some time." Balto says looking at Perdita, she smiles at him seductively.

"Do you only want to walk?" Perdita asks looking at Balto. She kisses him on his mouth and pushes her tongue.

Balto responds the kiss with pleasure, he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue to join it at the tongue of Perdita, both have their eyes closed while their mixed saliva is dripping in sand. Perdita pushes her tongue; it fights with Balto's tongue.

She perceives Balto's breath until both separate their mouths, Balto licks his mouth while she looks at him. Balto places his snout under Perdita's tail, she lifts up her tail.

Balto looks at Perdita's slit and he licks his mouth by the view, her vulva is surrounded by speckled and short fur, Balto sniffs her vulva with enthusiasm, and he perceives the delicious aroma of a female. Perdita barks with pleasure when Balto's tongue touches her vulva.

"Delicious" Balto thinks while he licks her mouth perceiving the taste, Balto sits and puts his mouth on Perdita's vulva. She moans and pants feeling that Balto's tongue moves on her crack.

Balto's tongue tip touches Perdita's clitoris, she moans of pleasure and lifts up her to receive more pleasure. Balto pushes his tongue and the tip enters in Perdita's vagina, she moans feeling as the tongue invades her canal.

Balto holds Perdita's thighs while he continues eating up the female, he perceives her juices, they are unlike Jenna's juices, but delicious. Balto's big tongue touches Perdita's vaginal walls, the secretion of juices increases as Perdita is close to an orgasm.

Perdita moans and pants while she feels an intense heat in her body, the Dalmatian female's vaginal muscles squeeze Balto's tongue when she feels an orgasm.

Perdita moans and pushes her ass against Balto's face.

He sticks out his tongue and begins to lick Perdita's vulva, he drinks the juices that gush forth while his member beats out of his sheath. He feels as the precum drips from the tip. Balto stops and gives some licks while Perdita shakes lightly feeling the licking on her swollen vulva. Balto stops when she is ready to be penetrated. Perdita raises her tail in the meantime she reclines her body forward.

Perdita opens her eyes when she has a shade on her, she looks at the palpitating member of Balto that is directly to a centimeter her nose; she perceives the musky aroma. The female sticks out her tongue and licks a drop of precum accumulated on the tip, Balto moans when Perdita's wet tongue touches his penis. She perceives the precum's taste, it is spicy than cum of Balto.

She licks her mouth before sticking out her tongue and beginning to lick the length of the penis of Balto's shaft; he has his eyes closed and allows that she does her job. Perdita's tongue runs along Balto's member to get to the tip.

Perdita opens her mouth and closes it around the tip. She moves her head and the erection disappears slowly in her warm and wet mouth. Balto moans and feels that she begins to suck his cock.

Perdita perceives the taste of Balto's hard meat; precum's spurts hit her palate while she gives oral sex to another male that is not her husband. Perdita with her paw caresses Balto's balls.

The aroma of Balto's fur fills Perdita's nose, she also perceives Jenna's aroma on the fur of the stomach of her lover. Balto moans and feel that he comes closer to the climax, he moves and stands up.

Precum's spurts fall on Perdita's head; she stands up and kisses Balto.

"What you want me to do?"Perdita asks suggestively looking at Balto to the eyes.

"I love that someone takes care of my place below my tail" Balto says looking at Perdita with a smile.

"Uhmm I supposed that" Perdita says when she licks Balto's nose and moves. Balto feel as the tip of Perdita's tail touches his nose.

Perdita positions herself behind Balto; he leans forward and lifts up his tail. Perdita sees Balto's anus, she sits behind Balto. The female observes as the penis and Balto's balls hang up between his legs.

Balto moans when Perdita licks his penis's tip, Perdita's tongue moves up in Balto's erection. She licks the knot from behind, the saliva slides on the erection and mixes with the precum that drips from the tip.

Perdita licks Balto's balls with care; Perdita's tongue raises Balto's balls and gets them wet with saliva. She finally sees her objective; Perdita closes her mouth around Balto's anus and begins to lick it.

Balto moans and pants with pleasure, he feels that Perdita's tongue moves in circles on his anus, Perdita with her tongue soaks Balto's hole completely. She grabs the erection and begins to move her paw up and down.

"This is incredible" Balto moans feeling that Perdita eats up her ass. She pushes her tongue that enters in Balto.

"Yes continue like this" Balto moans. His precum right now forms a puddle in sand.

Perdita moves her tongue inside Pongo, she feels as the anal walls squeeze her tongue strongly. Perdita sticks out her tongue and puts Balto's penis in mouth, she sucks it with gusto. Balto grunts and he has to hold back not to howl when he releases his semen in the female's mouth. Perdita holds the penis while semen invades her mouth and fills it.

Semen covers her tongue and she savors it with pleasure. Perdita swallows unhesitatingly until semen runs out; she allows that the penis slides out of her mouth. Balto's member hangs up in between his legs while he pants rapidly. Balto moans when Perdita takes his penis and she begins to masturbate him. Perdita moves one of her paws on her vulva.

She moans while she masturbates and feels that Balto's penis hardens again. When it is completely hard, she stands up just like Balto.

He rapidly places himself behind the Dalmatian female, she had pushed her tail aside, and she is expectant that he takes her. Balto mounts Perdita and grabs her hips, she feels that Balto moves and he gets ready to penetrate her.

As soon as the tip touches Perdita's entrance, Balto pushes his penis and begins to pump it in the female's vagina. Perdita moans and pants, she feels that Balto's penis rubs her vagina's walls.

She perceives precum's spurts coat her vagina's walls; Balto moves with and speeds on her, his pushes are vigorous.

Balto moans and pants of pleasure, Perdita's vagina is warm and wet. He pumps rapidly and Perdita's juices drip in sand while Balto penetrates her. Both moan and pant while two seagulls look at them from a rock.

Perdita moans from of pleasure when Balto pushes his knot, her vaginal opening stretches out and Balto's penis gets stuck in her inside. He bites Perdita's neck, she moans with pain and pleasure feeling Balto's bite. Pongo never took her in this so savage and violent way, she feels that the male's saliva gets wet her neck's fur while he continues moving on Perdita.

The pleasure of both increases rapidly. The weigh balls of Balto hit Perdita's pink point, she moans rapidly while she has her eyes closed.

She has her orgasm and barks with pleasure to the moment that she releases her juices in abundance; Balto feels that Perdita's vaginal walls squeeze his penis strongly, in this occasion he cannot hold back and raises his head at the moment of giving a howl when he shots his cum inside Perdita.

Perdita hears her lover's howl while her body shakes with pleasure, the semen spurts of Balto had increased her orgasmic pleasure. Balto lowers his head and pants rapidly; he with difficulty crosses his leg on Perdita to be in position of tail with tail with the female.

Balto knows that he had revealed his position and soon Jenna and Pongo would appear.

But they minutes pass without a sign of his mate or Pongo, they do not understand why their mates do not appear.

As soon as Balto disappears of Pongo's sight, he places his attention in Jenna without dissimulation; he notices that she pays attention to his motions. Pongo knows that she wants to make good use of the fact that both are alone, but she seems a little reticent to take the first step.

Pongo will not leave to escape this opportunity; he smiles at the female and clears his throat.

"You are a beautiful and sexy female like few that I meet before. Mmm I was wondering, if you want some sex with me." Pongo says taking Perdita's paw and kissing it smoothly while he looks at her.

Jenna smiles flattered and she kisses to Pongo on his mouth. She pushes her tongue that enters in the dalmatian's mouth. She finds Pongo's tongue; he enjoys the kiss and pushes his tongue against Jenna's tongue.

The two dogs are interlaced in a passionate kiss, Pongo looks at Jenna, and she has her closed eyes. Pongo cannot believe that he was kissing a so beautiful female.

Pongo slowly pushes Jenna while he holds her, he leans her on the towel of soft and slow way to not frighten her. Jenna's back touches the towel; she opens her eyes and looks at Pongo, he smiles at her smoothly. Pongo licks his mouth with slowness.

Pongo begins to lick Jenna's neck slowly, Pongo moves his body down slowly and finds Jenna's first nipple. He closes his mouth around it and begins to suck.

Jenna moans and pants while he sees that Pongo has his mouth closed on her nipple, he sucks smoothly, he has fun with the nipple while he sees that the female moans of pleasure, she pants and see how he is suckling her nipple.

Pongo stops and he smiles before beginning to moving his body down while he uses his paw to touch softly Jenna's nipples. He twists them lightly obtaining moans of Jenna.

She opens her legs wide when Pongo's head gets to her crotch, Pongo looks at the pink slit, Pongo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The aroma of Jenna's vagina fills his nose, it makes that his cock hardens and it begins to get out of his sheath.

Pongo licks Jenna's clitoris, she trembles of pleasure and moans when the wrinkled tongue touches her pink point. Jenna's vulva swells up and rapidly is shining while juices stem from the inside. Pongo licks Jenna's opening complete, he collects Jenna's juice with his tongue.

He licks his mouth and he sees the female's pink crack hungrily. She feels that Pongo's lips surround her vulva.

Jenna opens her mouth and gasps when Pongo's tongue spreads her vagina's lips and it begins to enter. Pongo's tongue zigzags in Jenna's vagina; his tongue is enveloped by the delicious juices.

Pongo holds Jenna's legs while he continues eating up the another dog's wife. Jenna places her paw on Pongo's head and pushes it toward her crotch; she feels that her vaginal walls are stimulated.

Pongo feels that his mouth and his chin are all wet in Jenna's juice, she begins to tremble and her body arches at the moment that Jenna blurts out a great groan of pleasure when she feels an orgasm. Jenna is lost in her world of pleasure while Pongo continues licking, juice wet his face. Pongo drinks the juices that remain, he cleans the female diligently, she is offered in the towel while she breathes agitatedly.

Pongo caresses Jenna's slit with his paw while she trembles lightly until Pongo stops and he sits, he exposes his penis completely to Jenna. The female moves her tail slowly in the meantime she looks at Pongo seductively, Jenna licks her mouth seductively.

Pongo positions himself on Jenna and he sits lightly on her chest, he puts his forepaws onto sand and moves his penis in front of Jenna's face. She looks hypnotized Pongo's penis; it is big like the cock of Balto.

The dalmatian moans when Jenna's mouth surrounds his penis, she begins to suck with pleasure that delicious cock. Jenna perceives the taste of the precum in her tongue; she uses her forepaws to caress and massage Pongo's balls.

He moans and growls while he sees as the female gives him oral sex, Pongo begins to move his hips forward and back. He fucks Jenna's face, her teeth rub on Pongo's meat. Precum's drops fall directly into Jenna's throat; she squeezes lightly the dalmatian's speckled balls. The knot touches the lips and nose of Jenna every time that he pushes his hips.

Jenna takes out Pongo's penis of her mouth and licks it completely from the tip to the knot; the cock is cover in warm saliva. Jenna licks Pongo's balls, he takes a step and his balls lie on Jenna's face.

She smiles and opens her mouth wide, she takes one of Pongo's testicles, she sucks and pulls Pongo's ball smoothly. Pongo feels that his testicle moves inside Jenna's mouth. Pongo's testicle is trapped between her teeth; she has fun with that ball some moments before passing at the next one. In a few minutes both testicles are covered with saliva, saliva drips in long drops from the fur.

Pongo's sight is on Jenna, she smiles at him smoothly. Pongo moves a little and Jenna sees the pink hole of the dalmatian, it is directly over her mouth. Jenna licks her mouth just a moment and sticks out her tongue.

Pongo takes air when the tip touches his anus, he moans feeling the tender licks on his hole. Jenna licks smoothly that place delicately, this is not first time that she eats up an tail hole, Balto loves that she does this with him.

"This is delicious." Jenna says and looks at Pongo. He smiles smoothly; Jenna holds Pongo's hips and pulls them down, she closes her mouth this around Pongo's wrinkle.

Pongo moans and she takes his penis with his paw and he begins to masturbate slowly while the female eats his ass, she licks with pleasure and pushes her tongue's tip. She feels that Pongo's sphincter opens and she enters in him.

Pongo pants and feels that his rectum's walls gets soaked in saliva, Jenna's tongue swirls inside Pongo. Jenna's nose is under Pongo's balls, she perceives the aroma his ball sack.

Pongo's paw moves on his penis rapidly, he moans and feels that his cum begins to flow by his penis, Pongo rapidly gets up and moans when he begins to shoot his semen.

The semen spurts impact on Jenna's face, she closes an eye when a semen spurt falls on it. Jenna opens her mouth and cum falls on her tongue, she is surprised by the abundant quantity of semen that Pongo produce.

She does not get surprised that he had procreated fifteen cubs in one litter.

Pongo holds his penis and sakes it observing how his the last drops of cum fall on Jenna's face, her face is almost covered of his cum. Jenna licks her mouth and snout to clean them, she uses her paw to clean the rest of her face.

She sucks suck cum directly of her paw.

Jenna smiles at Pongo, he smiles at her back and sits inserting his penis in the female's mouth. She sucks smoothly and Pongo moans of pleasure, he has his eyes closed enjoying Jenna's mouth. When Pongo's penis recovers his hardness, Jenna stops and Pongo stands up, he moves and helps Jenna to stand up.

Jenna moves her tail content and she moves it aside; she looks seductively to Pongo and sends a kiss to him. Pongo licks his mouth and rapidly he mounts to Jenna, he holds her hips.

Pongo's penis rocks on the air and scatters drops of precum on the towel and sand.

Jenna opens her mouth wide and blurts out a groan of pleasure when Pongo's hard cock enters in her vagina. Pongo moans feeling that the soft walls of Jenna's vagina surrounds his penis.

Pongo begins to move slowly on Jenna, she pants and moans with pleasure feeling as the penis in and out of her vagina in a soft way. She has a good moment with each push, Balto usually fucks her of a fast and savage way, but she also enjoys of one slow and loving mating.

Pongo pumps with more speed, but he does not rush to knot to Jenna, he looks at her and thinks that she is one of the most beautiful female dogs that he had seen in his life. She radiates sensuality and at the same time innocence.

The precum covers Jenna's vaginal walls. Pongo nuzzles Jenna's neck and he bites it affectionately. Jenna turns her head and kisses Pongo, they kiss while Pongo continues moving in the female.

"Fuck me hard." Perdita asks looking at Pongo to the eyes. He nods and holds with more firmness Jenna's hips.

Pongo increases the velocity of his pushes, both lovers' moans become stronger and noisy. The friction of his penis and Jenna's vaginal soft walls is somewhat incredible for Pongo. Jenna loves the intensity of Pongo's pushes; they are stronger and powerful like Balto's pushes. Jenna hears the sound of splashing every time that Pongo's knot touches the soaked vulva of Jenna.

Pongo stoops rapidly on Jenna; her body is rocking forward and back by his lover's pushes.

She has her closed eyes feeling that Pongo's saliva falls on her neck.

Pongo pushes his knot, Jenna moans with pain when Pongo's knot opens her opening and slides it inside her. Pongo pants and increases the velocity of his movements, Jenna moans feeling more pleasure.

Her pleasure is intense; Pongo is fucking her in a hard and fast way. Pongo feels that Jenna's abundant juices covers penis, Pongo's balls are close to release his cum.

"Cumming…" Pongo growls and releases his seed inside Jenna.

"Ohhhh fill me." Perdita says when the semen spurts sprinkle her vaginal walls; they contract with more force and squeeze Pongo's cock when Jenna feels an orgasm.

They moan and growl while the pleasure controls their bodies completely. Jenna feels that Pongo's semen fills her. Pongo crosses her leg over Jenna; in this way both are in position of tail with tail.

Jenna and Pongo look at each other while they pant, they smile completely satisfied.

At that moment both hear the howl of pleasure of Balto in the distance. Pongo and Jenna each look at other with surprise.

Jenna had heard that howl countless times throughout her marriage with Balto, Pongo knows what is happening when he sees Jenna's face.

Pongo does not know how to think at that moment. Perdita had cheated her with another male, but he had done the same thing with Jenna. She looks down feeling ashamed while she feels that Pongo's penis throbs in her vagina.

She had let herself be seduced by a male, but she had enjoyed a different sex to the sex with Balto. She growls with distaste thinking about Balto, he could not have restrained himself and he had run after Perdita.

Jenna raises her gaze when Pongo clears his throat. He smiles nervously and makes a grimace.

"I enjoyed a lot." Pongo says looking at Jenna. She opens her eyes with surprise and blushes lightly.

"I also enjoyed it." Jenna says with discomfort. Pongo smiles at him in a friendly way; she also smiles and moves her tail content.

The minutes pass and Pongo's knot slowly loses its thickness, he and Jenna pull out in opposed directions while both growl with pain until they manage to separate. Jenna feels as semen drips from her pink opening.

Pongo notices that Perdita and Balto had turn around the rock. They walk side by side. Pongo sees the male's erection between his legs. Balto feels very restless while he gets close to the place where Pongo and Jenna are waiting.

He did not know what to wait, but he must confront consequences.

Perdita feels ashamed, she only looks at sand and she only looks at Pongo when she gets close to the palm tree, Perdita's eyes get open wide when she sees Pongo's cock hanging under his stomach.

Perdita rapidly looks at Pongo's penis. After that, she looks to Jenna, she looks in other direction not to see at Perdita. Balto looks at his mate completely surprised, she had copulated too. The sight of Balto is on the semen dripping between Jenna's legs.

The four dogs avoid looking at each other directly while they remain in silence before the facts; the four had broken their votes and fallen in desire and lust with a dog that it is not his or her mate.

"Uhmm I think that we all are in the same boat." Perdita says finally while she feels very nervous and looks at Pongo.

He smiles with difficulty while some semen drops drips from his penis's tip. Balto looks at Jenna, she feels ashamed completely just like Balto. He knows that their relation is over.

Balto gets surprised when Jenna licks his nose affectionately and leans her head against on his neck; she rubs her head on the neck and chin of while she wags her tail slowly.

Balto embraces her strongly.

Perdita looks at the scene and next directs her attention to Pongo; he surprises her with a sudden kiss in the mouth. Perdita wags her tail rapidly, she is feeling content while Pongo kisses her and he also wags his tail.

Both break off the kiss and look at their eyes. Pongo still recognizes the beautiful eyes of the female that he loves a lot. Pongo and Perdita rub their noses while they have their closed eyes.

The four dogs look at each other like it nothing would have happened; no one would be able to reproach his or her mate's attitude.

"Now… we are in this. Can we make more?" Jenna asks looking at Balto. He is surprised by Jenna's question, but he smiles and looks at Pongo, his reaction is the one that more worries him.

"I do not have objection." Pongo says looking at Perdita. Perdita smiles at him before she kisses him on the mouth smoothly for some moments.

Pongo smiles wide and looks at Jenna, she smiles at him and moves her tail while she gets close to Pongo and kisses him on his mouth. Balto looks this, he feels an affectionate caress on his chin, and he sees that Perdita is looking at him with a smile.

Balto smiles and he leans back on the towel, he opens his legs largely and smiles at the Dalmatian female. Perdita says absolutely nothing and positions herself on Balto; he sees that Perdita's crotch is above his face.

Perdita smiles mischievously seeing that Balto looks at her vagina with relish, she sits on Balto's face, his mouth touches Perdita's vulva. She makes herself comfortable and looks that only the tip of Balto's penis is visible; she rapidly closes her mouth around it and sucks it.

Balto moans when he feels that Perdita whirls her tongue on his penis's tip. Perdita caresses Balto's balls and continues sucking; she feels that his member becomes hard rapidly in her mouth.

Balto moves his head at his left, he sees that Pongo and Jenna also are in position of sixty nine, but Jenna is who is reclining and Pongo is on her. Balto sees as Pongo's member is in the mouth of his mate.

Jenna sucks Pongo's penis with slowly, her nose is touching Pongo's knot. She enjoys the taste of the masculinity of her lover while she moans of pleasure. Pongo licks Jenna's vulva thirstily.

His tongue spreads the female's lips, she trembles every time that Pongo's great tongue touches her clitoris.

Pongo begins to pump his penis in Jenna's mouth; she caresses the speckled balls of Pongo.

Balto holds Perdita's hips and pushes his tongue, Perdita moans while she has Balto's penis in her mouth. She feels that Balto's tongue moves in her vagina, the mouth and Balto's snout get wet by her juices.

Jenna takes out the penis of her mouth and licks it completely; she moves her tongue along Balto's erection. She licks the knot and kisses it affectionately.

Balto licks Perdita's vagina, Balto's chin touches softly Perdita's clitoris, and she moans feeling that Pongo's fur rubs her point. Balto's saliva falls from her slit.

Jenna grabs Pongo's hips and pulls it down to attack the small pink hole of Pongo; he opens his eyes with surprise and blurts out a groan of pleasure.

Pongo lowers his head and introduces his snout below Jenna's vulva, she moans when Balto begins to eat her tail hole. He licks her anus slowly, she is soaking that hole with warm saliva.

Perdita sees this and she does the same thing with Balto, he moans and pants when he takes out her tongue of Perdita's vagina, she lowers her ass and her lover begins to lick her anus. Balto licks Perdita's hole while he sees that his mate eats up another male's ass.

The four canines moan and growl of pleasure. Balto and Pongo are getting to their maximum point of pleasure, Perdita stops and stands up, Balto's penis shines by Perdita's saliva.

She sees as Jenna's vulva is soaked with saliva, Pongo stands up; his penis comes out of Jenna's mouth. She looks content at Pongo's erection, the precum falls in Jenna's face.

Pongo helps to Jenna to stand up, Perdita and Jenna look at each other, and they smile. Jenna pushes to Pongo, she leans him backwards on the towel; Balto and Pongo see that his mate moves to be on them.

Perdita grabs Balto's penis, he observes as the female sits on his penis, he moans and closes his eyes feeling that his penis slowly enters in the warm and wet slit of Perdita.

Pongo holds his penis in position while she looks at Jenna. Jenna smiles at him and she begins to sit on Pongo's crotch. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth when Pongo's penis slides in her vagina.

Pongo sees as his penis disappears in the female's sex, he feels as his erection is surrounded by Jenna's soft vaginal walls. Her vulva touches Pongo's knot, she rests her forepaws on Pongo's chest and she begins to move.

Perdita and Jenna moan while they ride to Balto and Pongo respectively. Pongo sees to Balto, he smiles at him and he does a grimace, Ponto also smiles and he gets comfortable.

He moans and sees as Jenna bounces her ass, she has her eyes closed. Jenna has her mouth open while she moans and moves on Pongo.

Balto's penis shoots precum in Jenna's vagina; the female's vaginal walls are coated with that warm substance. Balto moans while his penis in and out of Perdita's vagina, she pants while her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Balto places his forepaws on Perdita's chest; he finds her nipples and begins to twist and pulls them with care. Perdita's moans increase just like her pleasure, Balto and Pongo moans and they have a good time.

Jenna opens her eyes and sees to Perdita; Jenna stops and touches Perdita's shoulder with her paw.

Perdita opens her eyes and looks at Jenna. Balto sees that his mate bends over to the right, she begins to whisper Perdita some things. She nods over and over again and smiles.

"I would love that, I never made it." Perdita says looking at Jenna. Balto and Pongo look at each other trying to elucidate what their mate have in mind.

"Who will be the first one?" Perdita asks looking at Jenna.

"You" Jenna says looking at Perdita. Perdita nods content she stands up just like Jenna.

The females move aside, Pongo and Balto stand up.

"You still have to fuck my ass." Perdita says looking at Balto. He gets surprised and wags his tail content; he cannot wait to sink his penis in Perdita's posterior hole.

"Dear, I never was fucked by my two holes at the same time." Perdita says licking Pongo's chin, he gets surprised and looks at Balto. He looks anxious to make it. Pongo leans backwards on the red towel, Perdita smiles at him impishly and she positions herself on him; Pongo grabs his penis and holds it for Perdita.

"Thanks dear." Perdita says while she puts her forepaws on Pongo's chest and she gets comfortable. Perdita begins to sit and her mate's penis enters slowly in her vagina, she sighs and closes her eyes.

Perdita's vulva touches Pongo's knot, she leans on Pongo.

"Are you enjoying all this?" Pongo asks looking at Perdita, he smiles at him.

"A lot, we never thought about to do this." Perdita responds while she feels that Balto mounts her.

Balto gets comfortable and he gets surprised when Jenna takes his penis, he looks behind and sees that she smiles at him. Balto feels that his mate aims his penis, the tip touches Perdita's anus.

Balto grabs Perdita's hips and pushes his penis, Jenna sees as the tip of the penis enters in Perdita's hole, she sees as the hard member disappears slowly and Perdita's sphincter that is stretched around Balto's shaft.

Perdita moans and pants while she has her eyes closed; she feels that Balto's penis slowly fills her rectum.

"Perdita has a very tight hole." Balto says looking to Pongo.

"I know." Pongo says and makes to his friend a grimace, he nods and he begins to move in Perdita. She moans feeling that Balto's penis in and out of her ass; her rectum's walls are stimulated by the erection.

Pongo begins to move in his mate, she moans with more pleasure, two penises move inside and out of her body. The two males rapidly mark the rhythm of their motions.

Jenna sits while she sees as the two cocks move in and out of Perdita, each push of Balto does that Perdita's sphincter moves. Pongo feels as the penis of Balto is moving in the other tunnel of his mate, Balto's penis tip rubs the cock of Pongo trough the thin membrane.

Jenna places one of her forepaws on her crotch and she begins to masturbate, she puts her finger into her vagina while she moans and sees as Perdita is double penetrated. Jenna's finger gets wet with her juices and she moans of pleasure.

Balto's cock in and out of Perdita's anus. She feels that her anal walls close around the thick erection. Perdita looks at her mate; he moans with closed eyes, he is enjoying the sex.

Balto bites Perdita's neck, she moans with pain and pleasure, Pongo opens his eyes and he sees what happens, he says absolutely nothing and smiles while he makes a mental note to do the same thing in a next occasion with Perdita.

Pongo cannot believe that he is in a trio with another male and his wife; he only had considered it in his fantasies. Perdita moans and growls with pleasure; she feels that her body is pressed in the middle. Balto pumps his penis harder.

Balto breathes rapidly while he moans with more force, Pongo also increases his rhythm, it is a little hard for him, but Pongo does not wish to fall behind, his pleasure increases rapidly.

Both males' penises move in Perdita's body, the female's juices cover his husband's cock. She looks at Pongo and kisses him on his mouth, he responds her kiss and their tongues fight while Balto growls.

Balto gives a strong push and Perdita growls of pain when she feels that her sphincter opens and Balto's knot enters in her body. Balto's pushes makes that the ass of Perdita goes down on Pongo's penis.

Perdita takes air when her mate's knot enters in her vagina, she breathes with agitation feeling that two cocks fill her vagina and rectum. She had not felt something like that in all her life.

Balto feels that his knot presses Ponto's knot through the thin membrane that separates both tunnels, he feels that Pongo begins to move inside Perdita, she moans when Balto also moves.

The walls of her anus and her vagina are caressed; the female moans of pleasure, her nipples are being rubbing against the chest and stomach of Balto.

Jenna surrounds the three dogs, she looks amazedly as Perdita is in the middle of Pongo's and Balto's bodies, Jenna cannot wait to take her turn with her husband and Pongo.

Balto again howls when he stops and releases his cum in Perdita's rectum, she feels the as the semen spurts hit her rectum's walls. The female moans strongly and her body becomes tense when she feels an orgasm.

Perdita's vaginal walls squeezes Pongo's penis strongly and covers it with abundant juices. Pongo growls and shots his semen in his wife, the female's pleasure increases when his body again is filled with more pleasure.

Jenna is masturbating while she sees that her mate and Pongo deposit their semen in Perdita, she rests inert in Pongo in the meantime she breathes agitatedly. Perdita says absolutely nothing while she is feeling as the inside of her two tunnels are flooded with warm and thick sperm.

Balto and Pongo exchange looks and smile while their semen runs out. Perdita pants while she has her eyes closed, she feels trapped between the two bodies.

She had never before had one threesome and she wants to repeat it in another occasion. The three remain quiet while Pongo's and Balto's knots deflate slowly. Balto looks at Jenna; she makes him a grimace and laughs smoothly.

Balto smiles and he also makes a grimace. Pongo sees to Jenna attentively and he thinks about her ass until he feels a soft bite on his nose, he sees that Perdita looks at him and she smiles impishly.

"You will have your chance." Perdita says looking at Pongo, he smiles and closes his eyes to enjoy his mate's warm vagina. Minutes pass, Balto can finally pull out his penis, he moans just like Perdita.

Balto pulls out with more force and he takes his cock of Perdita's ass, semen drips of his penis to sand. Jenna rapidly closes her mouth around her mate's member; she sucks slowly and hears Balto's moans.

Perdita smiles and rolls on Pongo, she is leant on sand and sees that her mate stands up, from behind she sees as Pongo's penis his balls are hanging between his legs. Pongo gets close to Jenna and to be at her side.

Jenna opens her mouth and lets that Balto's penis slips out of her mouth, she takes Pongo's penis in her mouth and sucks it. Jenna perceives the mixed savor of Balto's semen, Pongo's cock and Perdita's juices.

Pongo gets surprised when a tongue touches his anus; he looks over his shoulder back and sees that Perdita is behind him. She licks Pongo's pink hole, he moans and closes his eyes. Jenna looks at Balto; he looks at her in an especial way.

Jenna takes out Pongo's penis and she moves to be behind Balto, she sits and introduces her nose below her mate's tail. Jenna and Perdita exchange looks of complicity while their mates moan of pleasure.

Both penises get hard again, Balto and Pongo pant and their eyes are closed. Jenna's tongue tip moves circularly on Balto's anus, her saliva runs down to her mate's gray balls.

Perdita licks Pongo's penis, she begins on the tip to get to the knot, and she bites it smoothly. The two females look at each other and stop when they decide that it is enough.

Jenna looks at the males suggestively and moves her tail sensually to invite them to fuck her. Balto looks at Pongo; he nods and gets close to the female. Perdita sees that his mate and Balto touch softly Jenna's body with their noses.

Pongo's and Balto's noses are under Jenna's tail; she breathes agitatedly and blushes while she has her tail raised for the two males. Pongo begins to lick that pink hole with care, after some moments he stops and Balto is the next one in licking Jenna's anus.

Both take turns to lick Jenna's anus, she moans and moves her tail with pleasure, Jenna feels a great internal heat and her vagina gets wet with her juices. Balto stops and he leans backwards on his blue towel.

He looks at his mate and opens his legs; Balto moves his tail waiting for Jenna.

Jenna smiles at Balto and gets comfortable on him; Balto gets surprised when Pongo grabs his penis to maintain it in place. Balto feels restless feeling as other male has his paw around his penis.

But he rapidly calms when Pongo shrugs his shoulders and makes him a grimace.

Jenna puts her forepaws on Balto's chest, she sits slowly, the tip of Balto's penis makes contact with her pink slit, she and Balto moan when the penis slides inside Jenna.

Pongo takes air when Perdita closes her mouth around his penis, she sucks it smoothly.

Pongo continues licking Jenna's sphincter, she moans and the entrance of her vagina touches her mate's knot. Pongo releases Balto's penis because he thinks that is no longer necessary holds it.

Balto feels as the semen of another male covers his penis, but this does not bother him and he kisses Jenna, she responds the kiss and his mouths are connected. Jenna's moans while Pongo eats her ass with care.

Perdita stops and releases his mate's cock, she sees as the saliva drips from Pongo's penis, he rapidly mounts Jenna and he holds her hips, he looks for the ideal position until Perdita takes his penis from behind and she guides it.

Perdita smiles at him, Pongo pushes when his penis's tip touches Jenna's anus, she utters a groan of pain when the penis enters in her rectum, and Jenna's anal walls surround Pongo's hard meat.

He pushes slowly while he gets comfortable, Balto observes his mate's face, she has her closed eyes. Balto perceives as the member of Pongo enters in Jenna's anus.

Perdita sees that Pongo's knot this under Jenna's silky tail.

"Fuck her hard." Perdita says looking at Pongo. He nods and begins to pump his cock inside Jenna; she moans and closes her eyes. Her pleasure duplicates when her mate begins to move in her vagina.

Jenna moans uncontrollably, her two tunnels are stimulated at the same time. Jenna loved the anal sex, but being double penetrated is something incredible.

Pongo growls while he holds Jenna's hips, her rectum is warm and tight,. Balto holds to his mate, the motion of Pongo's penis in Jenna's rectum gives an extra pleasure to Balto

Balto has his closed eyes; he feels motion and a shade on his face.

He opens his eyes, he gets surprised seeing Perdita's opening on his mouth. She is sitting on her face. Balto begins to lick the Dalmatian female's slit, Perdita moans of pleasure when Balto's tongue moves on her vulva.

Perdita gets surprised and moans when Jenna's tongue touches her anus, the two mates give her pleasure at the same time. Meanwhile Pongo pumps his penis rapidly, he sees that his mate is eat by Balto and Jenna.

He sees as the tongue of Balto appears and disappears between his mate's thighs, but he has a good sight of Jenna's tongue moving on Perdita's hole.

Pongo feels that Jenna's ring moves on his shaft. Jenna moans when Balto pushes his knot, he feels as his mate's slit opens and his knot enters in her. His cock is stuck inside his mate.

Pongo gets ready and pushes his knot strongly; he hears the female's bark of pain when his knot penetrates into her ass. Pongo feels that Jenna's anal walls surround his penis completely.

Pongo pumps his penis with more speed inside Jenna's anus; she moans and pants of pleasure.

Balto licks Perdita's pink opening while he tries to move faster in Jenna, it is difficult, but the motion of Pongo's penis makes that his pleasure also grows. Balto cannot howl because Perdita's vulva is covering his mouth, he releases his semen inside his mate.

Jenna drools uncontrollably feeling that her senses are overwhelm with pleasure, her body's muscles become taut and distend uncontrollably just like the toes of her paws contracts and distend while she feels a great orgasm.

Pongo feels Jenna's anal spasms; he growls and releases his cum in Jenna's rectum.

Balto is moaning, he feels that warm juices wets his face, he opens his eyes and sees that Perdita juices drip on his face, and he hears the Dalmatian female's moan.

Perdita leans forward and raises her ass in the meantime her sight is blurred; she feels that her juices slide through the internal part of her legs to sand. The four dogs pant and stay in silence until Pongo, Jenna and Balto can separate.

They eat their last sandwiches and rest.

A half-hour later Perdita and Jenna are resting on the towels, they are lying on their chests, they enjoy the sun on their fur, and they have their closed eyes while they listen as Balto and Pongo growl.

They again and again challenge to each other to decide who is the most faster of them. The two females do not pay attention to them and slowly begin to doze. They suddenly open wide their eyes and bark with pain when they feel that their anal passages are invaded without previous warning.

Perdita sees behind her and sees that Pongo is behind her, Balto is behind Jenna holding her hips.

"Bastards!" Perdita says looking at Pongo and Balto. They laugh and begin to pump his cocks in their respective mate's asses.

Perdita looks at Jenna, she puffs with distaste and rest her head on her front legs that are crossed. She lets to Balto fuck her at his whim.

Pongo and Balto pump their penises, they smile when their two mates forget their irritation; they begin to moan and have a good time.

Balto moves with difficulty, the position is not natural for a dog, but he would not stop until he releases his cum inside the female. Jenna moans of pleasure, her anal walls are stimulated by her mate's cock.

Perdita feels that Pongo's knot moves below her tail, she raises her ass a little to increase the penetration of Pongo. Pongo drools on Perdita's back, he has a good time feeling the tightness of her ass.

Jenna and Perdita again bark with pain when their mate's knots enter in their rectums.

The two males increase the velocity of their pushes and pant just like their mates.

Balto and Pongo howl at the same time when they release their cum. Jenna's towel gets wet with her juices while she growls feeling her orgasm, she presses her paws against the towel.

Perdita's anal muscles squeezes Pongo's penis, she has her closed eyes and feels that her vulva gets wet and her juices drip to the towel. Pongo and Balto stand up, they take the position of tail with tail, Balto smiles seeing as the attractive ass of his mate is up on the air.

Perdita feels as her ass hangs from Pongo's penis, she does not say nothing while she recovers, if she were able to sweat, he would make it now. Pongo and Balto look at each other in silence and they smile with complicity.

They remember like in middle of their competitions, Pongo had suggested do this.

Balto had had to control himself not to laugh while he positioned himself with care behind his mate.

The asses of Jenna and Perdita fall on the towel when their mate's penises slide of their bodies close to half an hour later. The two males look with a smile the gaping holes of both females.

The sun begins to get behind the sea in that moment.

"I need to pee." Balto says looking at Pongo.

"I go with you, I also need it." Pongo says looking at his friend. They begin to go away with their penises hanging between their legs, spreading cum in the sand.

"That was great; I cannot wait to repeat it." Balto says looking at Pongo.

"Me too, I had not fucked another female in a long time, I cannot wait for returning to my home and fuck to my daughters." Pongo says looking at Balto, he nods.

"Neither I, my daughters are enough mature too. Why don't you present me your daughters and I present you mine?" Balto asks looking at Pongo.

"Do you mean daughter's swap?" Pongo asks with enthusiasm. Balto nods looking at his friend.

Jenna and Perdita flip their bodies and lean backwards on the towels.

"Those bastards" Jenna says puffing with some irritation. She feels like the semen of Balto oozes by her dilated anus.

"We should not give the back at them again." Perdita says with a certain amount of bother, but she recognizes that she had enjoyed Pongo's penis.

"I can bet that they right now are planning something." Jenna says while she knows that she and Balto had opened the doors for new experiences.

"I suppose that I should start to think in incest, Pongo will not stop until he had fucked to each one of my daughters." Perdita says making a grimace. She feels conflict with the idea of her daughters and Pongo fucking.

"Balto will not leave alone to my daughters either, but I am content for my side, Dingo does not take off his look of me, neither Kodi. You are very Lucky, so many cocks for you." Jenna says laughing mischievously and looking at Perdita.

"Uhmm that will be great, I will introduce you to some of my boys." Perdita says looking at Jenna. She smiles thinking that she would be surrounded by young and virile dogs.

"What does it seem you for a next time, you and me alone?" Jenna asks looking at Perdita. She licks her mouth.

"I would love that." Perdita says looking at her new friend while the sun is disappearing on the horizon.

**Pongo and Perdita © Disney**

**Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Dingo © Universal**

**Written by Janus Oberoth**


End file.
